diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Desert Mercenary
Suggested equipment I'm not sure this article should be treated like a build article with suggested equipment. Generally, hireling equipment is listed for specific builds on their respective pages. On the other hand, I'm not sure that it hurts anything to have that type of stuff here either. What are the opinions of some other editors on this? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:32, March 16, 2017 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong with writing the suggestions here, just that it could use some decluttering. Then again, there are no equipment suggestions for the others and that makes this article inconsistent with the others, and who just builds on a hireling. I have suggestions on practically every build page because it's a bit silly to focus only on the hireling without considering the build of your character. And my apologies for the multiple edits, this will be my final for this post. Breywood (talk) 13:33, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :I'm starting to lean further toward "hireling builds" being useless and redundant. It merely not hurting anything by being here isn't convincing anymore. I'll need a good reason for it to stay or I'm going to remove it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:05, March 21, 2017 (UTC) I never said you're supposed to build you're character around you're mercenary, that's just downright stupid. The list was there for reference only. If i knew it would be okay with the mods/relevant to this site i could make a more detailed guide about what gear and auras would benefit different builds (spellcasters, phisical melee/ranged). :The list is there for referencing what, exactly? Hireling equipment for specific builds is listed on the specific builds' pages. A list here serves no purpose that I can see, and expanding upon it for different builds would make it even more redundant than it is now. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:17, March 25, 2017 (UTC) A point of reference for novices that wanted a quick "what to equip" list. You don't have to leave the items there, i just added them to test if they would be allowed/useful to the page, if they would have passed "inspection" i would have filled in the other mercs equipment lists as well. (PS thanks for you're previous help) :I think the problem with that idea, which sounds logical at first, is that this is a "quick list" of end-game gear. If someone has reached this point of the game, they likely already know what they are doing (and don't need it), are following a build guide (which will tell them what they need), or want to figure things out on their own (and don't want it). I could maybe be convinced of a list for beginners that would list Normal/Nightmare gear to look for, but just end-game I don't think makes sense. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:46, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Range I see that Polearms have a longer attack range than other melee weapons and i know this works in your case (you're character) but does that matter in the case of a mercenary? Will a Desert Mercenary actually be able to reach an enemy further away if using a polearm with longer range? Or is they're attack rsnge fixed? :I believe it is fixed, but I am not 100% certain. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:33, June 2, 2017 (UTC)